Life in other Universes
by Rising king
Summary: watch what Izuku midoriya is like in other worlds. watch the good, the bad, the evil, and the weird other midoriya. If you need to know in original world where they are watching from One for all and All for one do not exist. All might just has a quick the increase strength.


**Hi everyone i hope you like this. If you do like this please comment and this will be most made of your ideas. I got this idea from** **TeenGamer21** **and i would say check out this person story because it a good story.**

* * *

It was a normal day for izuku midoriya, well as normal as it can be in a class full of students trying to be heroes. "CAN CLASS 1-A, 1-B, AND THE BIG THREE PLEASE COME TO THE AUDITORIUM AND YES I'M TALK ABOUT THE HOMEROOM TEACHERS AS WELL." the principal said over the PA system which was weird because he doesn't make this announcement a lot.

After that announcement Aizawa-sensei told the class to get their stuff and to leave, while he grab his sleep bag so if got the chance he could sleep. When 1-A, 1-B, and the big three got to the auditorium they all enter at the same time, when they did they saw Mei, Team PussyCat, kota, and Eri standing next to the principal. "Great now that all of you are here, let me tell you why i call you here. Mei Hatsume had just made a invention that allow us to in into other universes, but we need a volunteer." When they heard this they all remembered that her invention had the tendency to explode.

Then everyone also remember that there was a certain person that often got caught in those explosions, and that was none other one Izuku Midoriya with that in mind mina raised her hand. " I RECOMMEND MIDORIYA TO BE THE VOLUNTEER" When izuku heard this his head snap onto mina with wide eyes and a open mouth, but before he could say anything he heard in unison "WE AGREE WITH MINA" he then turn to look at everyone with the look of someone who just got betrayed by the people he trust the most.

"Great then izuku, please come up to the stage." the principal said with a smile his face. Midoriya could only sigh and make his way up to the stage.

The teacher thoughts(Eraserhead, All might, midnight, Gran torino, Present Mic, Recovery girl, etc.)

" _They just sacrificed someone without hesitation"_

" _welp this should be fun"_

" _i hope midoriya lives "_

The students

" _It was a necessary sacrifice"_

" _Sorry midoriya"_

" _I hope he will be fine"_

" _FUCK DEKU"_

When midoriya got on the stage mei made him lay down on a psychiatrist bed. "Ok please take your seats the show will be starting soon." mei said excitedly with that everyone took their seats. " Ok now that everyone has taken their seats start the show." with that mei walked over to midoriya told him to put a machine on his head (amusphere just the look) midoriya hesitated but then he put it on. Then mei ran and took a seat and with a remote in her had she pressed play, when she press play a gas came out of the machine knocking midoriya out then the room became dark and with that it started.

 **It was just another morning, the sun beamed through the curtains waking the man up from his sleep. The man got up and started to get out of bed sadly because of the sun you could see his head, but what you could see was his body. The man had an eight-pack and his muscle we not bulky but instead he was just ripped.**

"man whoever that guy is i want to meet him." mina said which made the other girls nod their heads

 ***Yawn***

" **Urg i could have used some more sleep." the man said in a tired voice as he opened the door, but now you could see his face.**

Everyone jaw drop when they saw who it was. " _MIDORIYA!"_

Every girl in the room was thinking the same thing " _HE'S SO FUCKING HOT"_

 **Midoriya was now 16, his six pack abs that he had when he was 15 turn into eight pack abs and if people call him ripped when he was 15 he was even more ripped now. "I should make some breakfast before she wakes up."**

"Who is she?" tooru asked a hint just a hint of jealousy and again the girl nodded in agreement.

The guys on the other had just sighed

 **Midoriya had cooked some pancakes and bacon placing them on two plates. *Yawn* Hearing this midoriya turned around to see a now 8 year old Eri. "morning papa"**

When they heard Eri say papa almost everyone fell from their chair in shock, but quickly got back in to their chairs.

" **Morning Eri" midoriya said as he place the plates of food in front of him and her.** " _ **Yes Eri call him papa, but that was because he was her legal guardian."**_ " **You ready for your first day of middle school." midoriya ask which made Eri nodded quickly since it would be her first time going to school with other people. Midoriya had spent the last two years catching Eri up on what she would have missed in elementary school. He was glad that UA agreed to teach allow Eri to join the middle school program. After finishing her food Eri got up and went to change into her school clothes.**

Eri was staring at the screen with a smile on her face now knowing that her savior was her father now.

The other were confused on why midoriya was glad that UA was allow Eri two go to their middle school because it was open to all student who had brother or sister that were younger then them and if the teacher had children they were allow to go their too.

 **Shortly after finishing Eri finish eating Midoriya finished. Now learning back in his chair he remember when he first met Eri.**

 ***FlashBack***

 **It was a rainy day midoriya was walking down the street when he turned his head and looked in to a ally for no reason, but when he did he saw a girl running from a man who was chasing after her. When he was this midoriya ran a grab the girl asking if she was ok and if she need help which the girl nodded with that midoriya used his full cowl to jump to the roof of the building and then he and the girl got away from the ally as fast as they could.**

 **When they were safe midoriya checked on the girl once more before asking for name why that name was chasing her. The girl told midoriya that her name was Eri and that the man was chasing her so that she could escape to get help. Eri then went on about what they did to her. When midoriya heard this it took all of his strength from going back a kick the dude ass. After taking a second to calm down midoriya took Eri to the police station and filled a report.**

 **After they were done and a background check was done on midoriya, he was asked to take care of Eri sense they didn't have room for her at the foster home and that it would take time for them to make room. Midoriya agreed to let the girl stay with him after he filled some paper out him and Eri went back to his home it was a one bedroom apartment just big enough for him and yes even though he could buy himself a house there was no need to.**

"Why does he live alone, where his mother?"All might said making the other realize something wasn't right.

 **Yes he live alone, and that was because his mother abandoned him when he was 8 when he hadn't developed a quirk and she moved to america with his father who stopped caring for him as well.**

This made the adult growl in anger because no parent should abandon their children just because of a quirk or lack of a quirk, but they were only angry at the parents in that world not the one they were in.

The students were also angry at this because it was far for that world izuku midoriya to have to go through that.

 **He didn't really care to much because when they did he choice to instead of crying about it, he would prove them wrong. So after being put in foster care midoriya would go to the library and using one of their computer he built a data bank filled with information of heroes like their quirks, strengths, weakness, what they are best at, and he also made a data bank on villians with the same thing with the add on of if they were arrested or not.**

 **He sold this for 30 dollar per months to the hero company which told their friend about it and soon every hero company had it. Midoriya had sold this to it to 10 of thousands of company around the world, and because of that midoriya got japen to make himself his legal guardian.**

 **Midoriya had chosen to sleep on the couch and let Eri sleep in his room. In a blink of 2 months had past and Eri had start to call him papa, so midoriya ask her if she want to become a permanent part of the family which she nodded to and so midoriya had to make a choice take care of Eri or Apply for UA. In the end he choice to take care of Eri.**

Everyone smiled think about how amazing midoriya would be if he was a dad, but then the realization that midoriya wouldn't be at UA to become a hero hit them.

"Wait if he doesn't go to UA how would he become a hero" Mina asked

"Is there another way for him to be a hero." toru asked

"There is but you would have to be able to passed a high school graduation exam" Aizawa said

This made the other let out a sigh of relief that he could still be a hero.

 **After dealing with the legal stuff and so within 2 week Eri was now Eri Midoriya, after getting Eri used to the neighborhood he then start to teach Eri Luckily she was a quick learner and in just one year she had caught up with those of her age. Midoriya start to then teach her how to control her quirk so she wouldn't be scared.**

"That nice of him." nejire said

"Yeah that how he always been like that." Uraraka commented

 ***End of flashback***

 **Eri had came back into the room "Papa let go, Can't be late on the first day." Eri said as she pulled his arm. "Yeah can't be late now can we." midoriya said because today was a big day for the both of them.**

"Why is it important?" Mina said

"I think he about to tell us" toru said not taking her eyes off of the screen

 **Today was not only Eri first day of school, but today was the day Midoriya was allow to take an entrance exam to enter UA, but not as a first year but a second year student that he should be. So midoriya and Eri left to go to school.**

"Well at least he still got into UA, but i wonder what it would be like if he wasn't there." jiro said

Almost everyone was glad this was the first one had seen and that it had ended well.

 **The second they got onto the train midoriya realized one very important thing that Eri would be in a school that had boys in it.** " _ **If any of them hurts my Eri i will snap them in half."**_ **was the last thought midoriya had before the screen went black.**

The room was in shock about how overprotective midoriya was about Eri until they heard a chuckle come from shoto one by one start to chuckle as well

"That midoriya for you." shoto said

"Yeah he's always protecting someone" lida added

"I just hope the boys in her class live." denki said

"Well at least he had change right." momo said

"Well who ready for the next one." mei said excitedly

Seeing a nod she press the play button again

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **I know I'm not the best righter and that i could have add a lot more talk than just the story, but this was to calm the nerves of the ones watching. So please comment what you think about it and if you have story idea you want to see**

 **Thank you**


End file.
